The long road
by Joshsinger
Summary: Harry's sixth year, the war never ended after the mysterious death of Voldemort and the Potters. The continuation of the war, left Dumbledore with little option but for Harry to be raised by the Order rather than the Dursleys. The escape of a Sirius Black may finally hand Harry his much desired family but can their relationship prosper or will it be none existent. Grey/Harry
1. The inmate

**Another new story, the idea popped into my head and I thought I would write it down before I forgot it, while the story hasn't been planned further ahead I have some ideas. Hopefully you like it, those that follow my main story an sacrifice akin to the original, Don't worry I'm still mainly focused on that, I aim to update that every ten days, my rough update schedule for each story is on my profile, remember please review, it really helps me!**

Disclaimer: I neither own the Harry Potter universe nor the characters they all belong to JK Rowling.

Sirius Black did not conform to many rules in his time at Hogwarts, the same could be said for his adult life. Rules in his current situation did not matter to him, he was on the run simply put a fugitive, a man the ministry and the wider public considered a murderer.

What's more all those that would wrestle for his innocence were dead, there was no help looming nearby, he was on his own. There was no point looking toward his family for help either, the ones that were alive had left him in jail for sixteen long years, he had seen no attempt for his release.

He realised how dire his life had become when his cousin Bellatrix became somebody he confided in a women he hated with a passion.

He had welcomed her into her neighbouring holding cell with mock applause, jeering at her ever so precious Lord being beaten by an one year old boy. Frankly the display was a hollow one, James was dead, Lily was dead and his godson was also dead.

Something Bellatrix was only to willing to taunt him on, the hatred remained for at least three years, with neither of them conceding to the other.

The walls though were broken down quite swiftly after a certain conversation reflected Sirius. He remembered that it was indeed the date of Harry's fifth birthday, he had unwillingly broke down in front of a surprisingly consoling Bellatrix.

Sirius smiled to himself he never understand why she was like that, that very evening, he eventually put it down to something hormonal yet he was never sure.

They began to talk about when they were younger and of the family occasions when the two sets of Black families would meet at the patriarch Arcturus Blacks house. When they were still young and were not susceptible to the outside worlds demands.

They still never saw eye to eye fully yet their were brief moments when the two could at least form a conversation that did not contain baiting or petty comments.

She was the main reason he was currently in the dilapidated bathroom of a two star hotel in the town of Seaburn on the north East coast of England. He remembered that she had escaped a year prior from a death eater attack, it was well coordinated, planned thoroughly for maximum effectiveness in trying to release as many threats to wizarding society as deemed possible.

Sirius just smirked to himself while he was running cold water under the tap, ironic that a supposed mass murder of twelve muggles was seen as to light and rule abiding for him to be released. Yeah I'm sure Dumbledore puts that as a requirement qualification to join the order, he thought.

The following year reminded him of the first three years he spent in Azkaban, alone nothing else to describe it other than being alone.

But a year or so after the attack Sirius received an anonymous note, Merlin knows how it got its way into Azkaban but it did, saying only three words simply,

 _'Harry is Alive'_

While short the note did what it set out to achieve. He reasoned it had come from his cousin there was nobody else out there, who would be giving him that information after fifteen years accept Bellatrix. Through some of their conversations she knew that most of the reasons he hadn't tried to escape was such his distaste for anything outside the walls of Azkaban, yet when he had seen the note he suddenly felt worthy again.

That was two weeks ago, he'd been in Muggle hospital for a week suffering from mild hypothermia, from the North Sea, the coat of his shaggy animagus and his warming charms had just about kept him alive.

Really he didn't think he'd done to bad though, it was really the first successful thing he had done without the help of his best mate James Potter.

He couldn't believe how well he had blended in at the Muggle hospital. Being raised strictly as a pureblood wizard, he had been restricted to all of Muggle society, to the extent Lily often refused to go any where with him in the Muggle world unless he left his wand at home, so to avoid any accidents.

Not just the hospital though he'd even managed to procure a room in a hotel, well strictly speaking his break in an attempt was successful enough to go undetected, without magic being used at all.

Sirius stared at the mirror now, he looked beaten if he was being honest with himself, his locks of black hair resembled Severus's greasy locks, it was down to just above his waist, he'd gained a full contingent of facial hair, his clothes were ripped, and draped across him. Yet he was still there alive and breathing.

He'd somehow escaped Azkaban undetected with no help, he expected a search party by now, or some sort of wanted signs but no nothing. I suppose war is good for something Sirius reflected while he started hacking away at his beard.

The years in Azkaban had not been kind to Sirius and he knew this, yet he had deduced that if he were to enter a magical community, looking how he did just before Azkaban he would be still recognised pretty quickly.

Not wanting to waste his escape he had realised a full make over was in order. Gone was the consistent stubble that never left him in his early years at the Order, instead he was freshly shaven now. The long hair that he had kept styled the same was gone, instead he had cut it short, in a cropped style.

Finally he had obtained a pair of glasses at a local Boots retailer. The lenses were replaced with just clear plastic, to the extent the glasses were there merely for the disguise, once placed on his face he reckoned he was almost unrecognisable to the passing wizard or witch.

Despite his newfound look, he knew he was still in relative danger, if he were to be spotted he'd be a sitting duck without any sort of wand and while he could cast some simple spells wandless he certainly wasn't talented enough to protect himself without one.

His two days in the hotel had brought with it a plan, to which the ultimate aim was to find and see his Godson.

His first order of business was Gringotts, his banishment from the family certainly removed any silver spoon he had growing up, yet the death of all other Black males, may just allow him to obtain head of the house and it's very riches.

After hopefully obtaining some funds he would procure a wand from Knockturn alley, a place he knew would not question his identity, unlike Ollivanders where the prat would always make some sort of personal offhand comment. He just hoped he had some money for it, Sirius was not sure how that situation would ultimately unravel.

He went and sat down by the rooms desk, looking over his small pad he'd written all those ideas down. He sighed this was when it got tricky. He had no further plans, the note given to him in Azkaban had simply said Harry was alive, it gave no information on his whereabouts.

An idea though suddenly sparked in his head, the first of September was the key date, Sirius knew if he had any chance of seeing him then Kings Cross was certainly a best bet.

Since Harry was an wizard, he was likely to be going to Hogwarts, no he would definitely be going to Hogwarts no way would the old fool Dumbledore deny him that.

* * *

The travel down south was tough, without any money, the best option was walking in animagus form, the trek was long but he avoided the most mountainous areas. It took him just over four days to transverse the country, the pads of his feet were aching his legs hurting but he made it.

He strolled into gringotts, in his opinion the bank hadn't changed at all for over the fifteen years he was gone, with the foyer still crowded, and the goblins still looking on from their high tables down at the many wizards in disgust. He reached the front counter where he was met by a despondent goblin.

"I would like to discuss my finances with Nagnok, please"

"I'm afraid that it's against bank policy, to call for a personal finance goblin without the identity of the wizard in question revealed"

"Tell him that it's worth his while to void that policy"

"I'm afraid that if you can't offer any proof of identity then you will have to leave" Sirius was at the end of his tether he had not just walked across the country to get dismissed, the fact the goblin showed little compassion for his misfortune or looked in anyway to help pissed him off more.

"Look here! I have gone through hell and back to get here, now you tell him that if he doesn't get his ass out here anytime soon, he will loose his most important client!"

"I'm afraid.."

"I don't expect other Blacks would receive this sort of treatment" renounced a stern Sirius. The name drop did indeed, have the effect Sirius desired, the obnoxious goblin changed tact quickly after the mention of the prestigious Black name. Soon after Sirius found himself being led to a private room.

"Nagnok your guest is here now"

"Thank you" he remarked while he looked over Sirius in an evaluative way.

"You're a Black?"

"Yes" admitted Sirius

"Ah a tight lipped Black, the first I have encountered, I suppose there is a good reason for it, I doubt that is your usual character is it, I imagine you're quite outspoken most of the time?"

"Maybe, but I'm here to discuss the finances of the Black household"

"Would I be right in guessing that you will suggest a simple blood ritual to prove your ancestry and authenticity so that we can move forward without fully addressing your true identity?"

"Precisely"

"Well Sirius Black that will not be needed, I do in fact already know who you are and what you represent," that response was not what Sirius was expecting he was left in a state of shock for a couple of seconds until he eventually reacted.

"I guess that I represent a murderer then!" snarled Sirius.

"The goblin nation does not recognise you as a murderer, you were never given a trial, yet this small fact doesn't matter either, Gringotts is not interested in your personal histories merely your financial history."

"Now what did you come here today for Mr Black?"

"I was looking to withdraw a sum of money from one or many of my family vaults, something I imagine I will be granted since I'm the sole male Black in existence"

"That wish would indeed be granted if you were the sole Black left, I'm not sure Arcturus would appreciate his grandson putting him on his death bed already though"

"Shit he's still alive?" Replied a nervous Sirius, he had no desire to engage with the cruel patriach,

"Very much so, despite him being very distant to society. However he did inform myself to expect you eventually, specifically after your cousin now Mrs Lestrange made herself known"

"Great I'm guessing he refuted giving me any access to some funds"

"In fact he set up a vault specifically for you Mr Black" Sirius's mind was frazzled now, first he was struck by the fact his grandfather was very much alive, and now to the fact he was willingly giving him a vault, that isn't even considering how he had predicted Sirius's escape.

"How much is in this vault?"

"Six million galleons"

"Woah, shit I wasn't expecting that,"

"Arcturus insisted that you have an sizeable account, or war-chest as he put it"

"War-chest?"

"Yes, Mr Black I'm sure that Arcturus will update you on his objectives when you see him, but I thought I'd alert you to the fact this was not just personal spending money."

"Well thank you, Nagnok, could I withdraw a thousand galleons now?"

"You can indeed, now is there anything else you request of?"

"Actually yes, could you find out if a Harry James Potter is a client of the bank?"

"I'm afraid Mr Black that I cannot discuss anything outside the Black accounts"

"Right well I was expecting that answer, I suppose I'll have to find out myself." After ten more minutes of Nagnok handing over the desired sum of money,

Sirius walked back out of the bank, not knowing exactly what to think of the meeting. Yet he had achieved his objective that he first went in there for, obtaining some money, so he set off in relatively high spirits.

That was until he actually looked around a rather desolate Diagon Alley. With many shops closed, some ruined through arson and the ones that remained open seemed to be lacking any life. Yet he spotted an outrageous looking shop in the distance resembled that of a joke shop.

Despite his circumstances, and the needed urgency, Sirius couldn't stop being drawn toward the shop, he reasoned what was the harm with a little swooping around, the wand could wait. When he approached the shop he realised it was in fact under Weasley ownership.

He entered the surprisingly busy shop, it actually had some life to it, he felt like he was the oldest there by a good twenty years, the walls were lined with pranking items, but his attention was immediately drawn to a tall lanky boy with bright ginger hair, whom he knew must be a Weasley.

"Look Ginny! You should stay away from them, they're all death eaters in training, they can't be trusted! You should stay with us!"

"Oh yeah because Dean and Seamus are so good fun"

"Hey you dated Dean!"

"Ron your so delusional, do you really believe Potter would hang around them if he saw them as potential death eaters"

"Yeah why not, he's a secretive guy, pretty dark why wouldn't he talk with them?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because his parents were fucking killed by him, just piss off Ron, go and bother Lavender"

The story while short revealed a lot yet had also opened up a ton more questions for Sirius. The Potter they were talking about must be Harry, he was the only Potter child in existence when he was born, which meant Harry was indeed a wizard and did indeed go to Hogwarts.

Yet the use of his surname and the lanky boys distrust revealed that Harry was certainly not linked closely with what Sirius deemed a very light family in the Weasleys, which made him wonder Harry's attitudes and belief. Wait why was he doubting Harry's beliefs, no Harry wouldn't be a bigot he was James and Lily's son for Merlins sake.

After his mind began to wander back onto Harry he made quickly for the exit determined more so to get a wand and prepare himself to meeting him on September the first, which was less than an week or so away.

He checked in at the leaky cauldron to which was happy to accept any paying customers without asking many questions. The days continued slowly after that, the anticipation was killing Sirius he was nervous to see what had became of his Godson, he'd given up drinking down at the bar after hearing some appalling stories of the magical community that had gone on when he was in Azkaban.

The war which Sirius assumed had subsided with the death of Voldemort and the imprisonment of his many followers had indeed continued. The war though seemed to have become an long dragged out dogged affair, with both sides using almost guerrilla warfare to attack each other.

The deaths of prominent members was a regular occurrence, the regulars of the leaky didn't even blink at the news of the minister of transport being murdered in his home. It seemed the only two institutions of the Britain's magical society that continued to run smoothly was Hogwarts and indeed Gringotts.

He laughed, he supposed the Leaky could be included on that list. Despite this the retraction of any sort of society meant many either became secluded and relied heavily on prior wealth, or they just abandoned magical Britain in general, to the extent some Muggle borns that were desperate had brought weapons from the Muggle side into the war.

Sirius had been stuck in his room for over two days when he received a knock on his door. He immediately grabbed his wand and slowly made his way to bedroom door slowly.

"Who is it"

"Room service" answered a non distinct voice from the other side of the door. When he hesitantly opened the door he found an impatient Andromeda Tonks looking at him.

"Well can I come in" quipped Andromeda, brought out of his revere he dragged Andromeda in quickly, trying to limit the time they were seen together in public, to prevent any attention being drawn to them.

"I did expect a warmer welcome cousin" teased Andromeda.

"How did you know I was here?" Blurted Sirius urgently.

"I have sources"

"Sources, who?!"

"Oh I don't know maybe my husband who you happened to talk to three nights ago despite your disguise he recognised a tipsy Sirius, he'd seen it plenty of times before."

"I talked to Ted?"

"Yes, Sirius I did just say that" replied Andromeda nonchalantly.

"Oh"

"So Sirius how are you here?"

"What disappointed to see me Andy? Are you going to call the aurors and alert me that a murderer has escaped" snarked Sirius after realising this was in fact a cousin that had left him to rot in Azkaban.

"Don't get testy with me Sirius, you should know well and good that a banished family member has very little weight in the society we live in, I couldn't get you out even if I sold my own sole!"

"Hmm" not quite convinced by Andromeda's response.

"I know you're innocent Sirius otherwise you would be in an cell again right now, I tried as best I could to get you out but I got nowhere close to getting you out"

"Ok, at least I know I have at least two allies" smiled Sirius wearily.

"I would of thought a man that had just gained freedom, would look a lot happier"

"It seems that out here in the real world is just as bad as it is in there, it seems the whole country has fallen to pieces Andy, plus I wouldn't consider looking over my shoulder every five minutes freedom, would you?"

"Well I see Azkaban has took away your optimism" smiled Andromeda "so why in fact are you here now, I mean why escape now?"

"Harry" whispered Sirius.

"Ah, so you've come to find our saviour" Smirked Andy.

"Saviour?"

"Well he killed Voldemort didn't he?"

"Yes but the war is still going on"

"Maybe but the boy is sill seen as the person to guide us to victory, despite his age"

"Poor Harry he doesn't deserve that,… how much do you know of him" Asked Sirius keenly.

"Oh a reasonable amount since he stayed at my house for a month last year" Responded Andromeda nonchalantly.

"What! Why?"

"Harry moves from residence to residence while the summer holidays start, simply because he has a large target on his back. A moving target is a lot harder to hit" explained Andromeda.

"So you can take me to see him, right now?"

"I'm afraid not, his whereabouts is kept pretty confidential."

"No doubt by bloody Dumbledore" muttered an angry Sirius. His trust in Dumbledore had definitely diminished, the failure of the fidelius charm and his continued imprisonment were the main contributing factors for this.

"Actually while Dumbledore is always around, it would be Minerva that you would have to deal with, she'd tear anybody a new one if she thought they had any motivation against Harry"

"Minnie?"

"Yeah I would say she's the only one Harry would admit to be like family, she's seems to have taken the role of an old protective aunt"

"So he's firmly in the light camp?" Asked a curious Sirius, after remembering the conversation the Weasleys offsprings had.

"From the times I have encountered him, I would not readily put him in any sort of position or side so to speak, because despite McGonagall's standing she seems to have allowed Harry space to think for himself."

"Oh?"

"Yes now that I have seen you I should be going I have an appointment with Nymphadora to get to."

"Wait!" Shouted Sirius when he saw his cousins start to leave. "Could you answer me this final question…, Erm well has he had a good life so far?"

"What do you think Sirius?

"I don't know honestly?"

"I'm afraid being born with a target on your back and a expectation to others has from what I have seen developed a rather distant boy or one that does not trust easily, I would assume he would have a far different personality of one that he would have if he was raised by James and Lily"

"So he's a loner" croaked Sirius upset at the prospect.

"Now I didn't say that Sirius, he does have a small group of friends he seems to be in contact with" that statement was a slight consolation thought Sirius.

"Thank you Andy"

"No problem Sirius, Oh and by the way don't get arrested avoid those aurors, I would like to see you again in the not so distant future." And with that she was gone leaving Sirius once again alone.

* * *

He was at the station very early on, the train wasn't expected to leave until eleven o'clock as always yet he had arrived at the station at nine, not wanting to miss his godson. He stayed on the Muggle side of Kings Cross to avoid any suspicion. He also came to the conclusion Harry was likely to enter from the Muggle side to prevent any manipulated floo network or portkeys.

He was fidgety now, there had been no sign of Harry with ten minutes left before the Hogwarts express departed. Well he couldn't wait there any longer, He had to go to the platform, he didn't care if it was risky, just the sight of Harry would be worth it.

After going through the portal, he was encompassed by a mass of children and parents, it was the first scene of the wizarding world that gave himself still a bit of hope for his kind. It seemed very much that Hogwarts had gained in popularity, probably due to its safety he concluded.

The hoot from the train, indicated five minutes before the departure yet he still hadn't spotted him. Sirius though suddenly realised he had no idea what Harry looked like, he assumed it would be James but he could look like Lily.

"Fuck" he muttered to himself. An argument to his right gained his attention, it was a family of blondes, two of which Sirius immediately recognised as Lucius Malfoy and his very own cousin Narcissa. They seemed to be doting on their child, whose name Sirius had forgotten, when Narcissa caught him staring Sirius swore under his breath and dropped back and started to walk briskly to the other side of the platform.

In that very moment he caught sight of him. A reasonable tall boy, with a bit of muscle on him, yet it was his face and hair that gave him away. The boy was the spitting image of his best friend James Potter. The very sight of it brought a smile to his face the first real smile he guessed he had for over fifteen years. Sirius hadn't realised he had been staring at the boy rather obviously, he also seemed ignorant of the fact the very target of his staring was walking toward him.

"Excuse me I can help you" Asked a polite Harry when he reached Sirius.

"Erm, Erm…w.w..well,.."

"Harry stop talking to this blubbering idiot, he looks like a pencil pusher, he is of no importance, he's not worth risking more exposure to the public."

The boy glanced away from Sirius, to the outspoken voice next to him. Sirius followed his gaze and found what Sirius could only describe as a stunning blonde that had come up next to Harry.

"Daphne nothing is going to happen on the platform, remember we're under the protection of the great wizard that is Dumbledore" replied Harry dryly.

"Yeah leave him alone Greengrass the boy is only curious, he's been locked away with a old witch for the whole summer he's allowed to be curious, it's like when a dog is brought to a new place you know? It has to smell everything and piss everywhere, right Harry"

"I see, well Harry I'm going to find Pansy, but please don't cock your leg and piss on the man despite him being a nobody I think it might be deemed poor form."

"And Nott?"

"Yes Greengrass?"

"Do us all a favour and go and stand in front of the train" remarked the blonde sarcastically she then briskly made her way to the train.

"Wow how is her ass looking even better than last year" whistled the boy called Nott whom was noticeably watching the girl

"I don't think she'd appreciate that comment for some reason mate, anyway can I help you with something sir?"

"Sorry no you just erm erm reminded me of somebody"

"Great so Daphne was right, I really was wasting my time with you, well thanks, she's going to be a pain all journey now with her self-righteousness but thanks for that amazing observation good day" remarked Harry sarcastically then set off toward a train carriage with the other boy.

Sirius just looked on, Well that could of gone better, sulked Sirius.

 **So an slightly out of touch Sirius, an ongoing war, which has been going on for many years, and an slightly grey attitude that Harry has adopted. Which house does everybody think he is in, (should be obvious) please review!**


	2. Child from the Order

**Hi everyone back with another update, the first few chapters will be used to help develop the characters and their characteristics, through snippets of dialogue and events in their past. The plot will then move quicker after I feel an reasonable base has been set up. The story will continue in a third person format with most of the emphasis being on Harry and Sirius however on occasion an section maybe devoted to Daphne or Malfoys feelings and thoughts. Please review and enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I neither own the Harry Potter universe nor the characters they all belong to JK Rowling

Harry found himself at the back of the train in a compartment surrounded by his closest friends, Nott had placed himself near the door, the boy was easily amused, Harry imagined he was likely perving on any girl that looked even slightly hot outside in the corridor.

Whereas Daphne had placed herself alongside Harry as she always did. They were waiting for their final member of the group, a boy whose surname should command respect from others and yet the boy in question was an all too emotional and caring being in Harry's opinion for him to command any sort of authority.

Malfoy walked through the door in an poised manner, with an element of grace that had been certainly founded in his pureblood upbringing. The boy was slender, and tall the same height as Harry yet his presence was lacking.

That's not to say Malfoy lacked any attention, he still got it in spades, but these were mainly from either ditzy girls or mindless followers, that associated Draco with his father.

Harry had no problem with Malfoy however, he was relatively quick witted and intelligent, he was one of the small minority that Harry actually trusted.

"Malfoy! finally come to join us have you" Smirked Nott.

"Were you missing me Nott? you just have to tell me and I will come running to shield you from your loneliness"

"Malfoy if you continue to speak like that people are going to start thinking your bent mate," laughed Nott.

"How is your family Malfoy?"

"As good as they can be, not much else to report other than father has maybe stepped up one further rung up the ladder in the dark lords hierarchy"

"You know Malfoy, only his follows call him the dark lord" growled Daphne

"Daphne leave Malfoy alone we both know he certainly isn't capable of following his father into that line of work, nor does he want to"

Harry early on in his Hogwarts days had been very cautious around Draco Malfoy, mainly from the standpoint his name related to a dark family whom were often closely associated with Voldemort and his followers. Yet by second year Harry had assessed him as no threat.

His point of view was shared by his pseudo aunt McGonagall whom had informed Harry that she believed the boy was very different to his father.

This should have been obvious from the get go really, when Harry looked back at it now, since while Harry viewed Malfoy in a more menial manner than anything, Malfoy had ripped apart generations of history by choosing to take seat in Ravenclaw as opposed to Slytherin. Something which Harry doubted even crossed Lucius Malfoy's mind, just from sheer fear alone, that said Lucius probably was not intelligent enough to have that choice in the first place assumed Harry.

"Sorry Greengrass I didn't realise I signed up to be psychoanalysed the moment I walked into the compartment, but to give you peace and mind, my mother and father have referred to him like that all summer, it catches on eventually"

"No need to get testy Malfoy, you will be fine as long as you don't catch on to anything else they advocate"

"And let's say hypothetically I do Greengrass what are you going to do about it?" Harry Smirked at Malfoys challenging manner, something which was rarely seen, especially toward Daphne.

"Oh you're being gallant today aren't you Malfoy, but as for what I would do, if you were to endanger myself or Harry I think I would probably kill you" deadpanned Daphne.

"Well isn't this a jolly conversation, I do love the chitchat that happens at school, I always said it was a world away from my fathers continual death eater meetings at home…..not" joked Nott.

Harry smiled at his closest friends ways, Daphne had many a time asked him how they had become friends what with their quite separate personalities yet they somehow worked, Harry realised it was probably because he sometimes needed a slight rest bite from the war.

"Believe it or not, Nott Hogwarts is not immune from the war, nothing is immune for that matter, half of Slytherin is being lined up to be pawns for Voldemort, don't be an idiot and think attending school changes things"

"Well it seems Daphne's summer was a fun one, she's practically glowing with happiness" joked Nott again showing no sign of being phased by Daphne comment.

"Hey I can be fun and happy at the appropriate times Nott!"

Before the two could get into any sort of bickering Harry decided to excuse himself, he had sat through many an argument between the two headstrong individuals, and he had no desire to sit through another.

"I'm going to find the trolley, Malfoy please don't let Daphne rip his head off while I'm gone"

"Can I let Nott rip her head off?" Smirked Malfoy,

"I highly doubt that opportunity will ever arise but if so no you can't"

Harry wandered to the front of the train, most would give him a wary look, most being the younger years or at least the Gryffindors. He knew he wasn't the most popular lad in school, mostly because he tried to keep himself to himself but he still had no clue as to why the lions frowned upon him quite so much.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he stumbled into a bushy haired girl. A girl Harry instantly recognised as Hermione Granger, while they had gone through many barbs in the past, there was a mutual respect between the two.

Harry wasn't ignorant enough to just assume the girl was a teachers pet, he believed her knowledge ran further than the textbook. Yet she still failed sometimes to grasp pureblood traditions.

"Granger"

"Potter" answered the bookworm in a tight lipped fashion.

"I assume you're on perfect duty?"

"No actually it is the Hufflepuffs turn on the rota this year, in fact I am free to do what I want"

"Oh I see, I imagine you're going to find Boot or Patil?" Raised Harry who had observed over his years at school whom her closest friends were.

"No actually I was looking for Draco"

"Draco? As in Draco Malfoy?" Repeated Harry whom was taken by surprise.

"Yes that very one, the one that resides in the same house as I"

"Any reason why you want to find Malfoy?" Asked a curious Harry whom had never seen the two interact further than the occasional greeting.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that Potter"

"So you're shacking up with him is that what it is about?" Smirked Harry, which caused the bookworm to redden completely.

"No, no no, I just need to pass on an important message" Harry through the powers of intuition suddenly realised what the message was likely to be about.

"So you're a part of the Order now are you?" The question stopped Hermione in her tracks, Harry immediately realised that wasn't exactly something you asked out loud.

He saw that Hermione was starting to panic so he pushed her into an empty compartment to let her breathe, after she calmed down, he initiated the conversation again,

"Look Granger, I'm not being funny but you have to react in a much more composed manner than that in the future, anybody could ask you that, can you imagine if one of Voldemort's sympathisers had asked you that, you would be dead right now…., ok?"

Hermione just nodded, Harry could see that she was annoyed with herself, "anyway what message are you giving to Malfoy?"

"Potter how do I know you're part of the Order, you could be neutral in all this, I should only give information to as few as possible, the least bystanders there are the better."

Harry smirked at the comment, firstly the bystanders bit must have been a word to word cut out of a mad eye Moody quote, while the very matter of Hermione questioning his standing was funny to say the least.

"Granger, first of all if I would assume you know my personal history so doubting my side would be ill advised or in better words foolish, Second I've lived with the Order my whole life and finally you're getting better at this order business already" he smiled warmly at Granger trying to instil some confidence in the Ravenclaw.

"That's all very good Potter but I still can't tell you my message, now could you point me in the direction of Draco, I need to do this by the end of the journey, those orders are from the top" replied Granger who had seemingly calmed herself down.

"Well I can tell you where he is but it won't get you very far, since he is currently holed up in a compartment with one Daphne Greengrass,...you're familiar with her right?" Smiled Harry.

Of course Harry knew she was, the animosity between the two had started since first year with both competing for top spot in class, it had heated over by fourth year when afull on duel had occurred, leaving both witches worse for wear but Daphne had been the clear victor.

"Marvellous" groaned Granger,

"I will of course help you Granger since it is Order business, but I would like to know at least a small summary of what such a message consists of. Dumbledore is a manipulative man whom actions once in a while can be questioned I like to keep an eye on him if I can. Now could you assist me slightly in such an endeavour please"

"Fine! Draco is in the fold to obtain the title of heir to the Noble and Ancient house of Black. Professor Dumbledore was merely asking of what he intends to do with such a position,"

The revelation made by Hermione was certainly a surprise, he had received no word of this deed taking place not from the Order nor Malfoy himself.

"Thank you for enlightening me Granger, follow me" the two walked briskly back down the aisle in silence, with Harry processing the new information he had just received.

"You didn't know of Malfoy claiming the Black heir did you?" Remarked Hermione quietly. Usually Harry would have been more calculating in response, but at the current time he didn't care,

"No I did not,...unfortunately Granger you will realise that despite working for the same ultimate goal, that being Voldemort's demise, we're not all on the same side" and with that Harry opened the compartment door to his comrades.

"What is she doing here Harry?" Asked Daphne calmly.

"Now is that anyway to greet our fellow classmate Greengrass" butted in Nott.

"Granger wishes to speak to…" Harry paused for emphasis and then stared at the blonde haired boy, "to Draco" spoke Harry emphasising the use of his first name.

To which Malfoys reaction was a picture thought Harry as the boy looked thoroughly alarmed, he got up silently and walked out the door with Granger.

"Draco?" Questioned Daphne.

"Yeah it seems the two of them know each of reasonably well" shrugged Harry. He would be patient, he decided he would ask Malfoy about the Black House at a more opportune time, right now he needed a bit of relief.

"So Daphne since I haven't seen you all summer what exactly did you get up to? Did you visit France like you said you were going to?"

"Is the great Harry Potter actually paying some interest to my personal life, wow I should be flattered" Responded Daphne mockingly.

"Was I not supposed to ask?" Inquired a confused Harry.

"You're unbelievable Harry really you are, once you have figured out your own question, then come and look for me" dismissed Daphne whom then made her way for the door.

"What's wrong with her, what I said really wasn't that wrong was it?" Asked an even more puzzled Harry toward Nott.

"No idea mate, I always think Greengrass is barmy, you probably should ask somebody else, wait! actually it might be hormones now I think about it"

"Hormones?" Questioned Harry sceptically.

"Hey don't ask me I was only trying to help, Merlin I can't say anything to you three without you biting my head off"

"Yeah because you're a prat" Chuckled Harry.

"Yeah at least this prat doesn't have to apologise to Queeny." Smirked Nott

"You know she doesn't like being called that"

"Congratulations mate at least you know something about Greengrass" teased Nott. In fact Harry really knew a lot about Daphne, more so than anybody else apart from maybe her sister. They were in fact particularly close, it was a bond unlike anything else he had in his life, he reckoned that it could be mainly attributed to watching alongside Daphne her best friend Tracy Davis being ripped apart by a couple of death eaters in fourth year, least to say that moment had changed Harry and Daphne's friendship in more ways than one.

At that moment Malfoy walked back in looking slightly more relaxed then when he had left, Harry wondered what the entirety of the message consisted of.

"So Malfoy you shagging our resident bookworm now?"

"And if I were" muttered Malfoy as he went to sit back down

Harry just raised his eyebrows to such a response, he wasn't too interested if the remark was true in fact he was more bothered with Draco's remarkably different attitude that had been present since the start of the train ride, when compared to the end of the last school year. That Draco Malfoy would be suppressing a blush while moaning at Nott for being a dick.

"Woah so Malfoy's got some game huh? We've finally made a man out of you now haven't we, good on you Malfoy"

"Stop being a dick Nott, you haven't shagged a girl once while our time at school you have no leg to stand on when advising or discussing girls neither does Potter for that matter" argued Malfoy.

"Alright mate just settle down, I was only joking no need to have a hissy fit, and I thought Malfoys came with a certain decorum"

"Doesn't that apply to Notts too?"

The offhand reply was met by silence which stretched on for some time, Harry didn't mind the quiet in fact sometimes he preferred it, but watching his friend he knew he wanted to add something, sure enough Nott couldn't help himself,

"So you're shagging her?"

"Oh yeah along with ten other girls, stop being a dick Nott, I hardly know of Granger what makes you think I'm shagging her?"

"Why does she call you Draco" pressed Harry.

"She's a Muggleborn"

"Granger always refers to me as Potter"

"Yeah well maybe she just prefers me, as Nott so happily pointed out before I'm quite the catch unlike yourself Potter " smiled Malfoy. Harry had no desire to pushback on Malfoys comments, clearly his friend had gained some new found confidence over the summer, and was clearly now testing the waters to how far he could push it.

Nott being loyal to Harry but a fault immediately stuck up for Harry, "Malfoy, what girl is going to even try to get close to Harry when he is encircled by Queeny all the time"

Before Malfoy could answer back Harry decided to jump in, "will you two shut up, I have no desire to hear you witter on about something so trivial, I'd prefer it Nott, Malfoy if you could update me on anything you've overheard your dads planning for the following couple of weeks"

* * *

Sirius while despondent for the first couple of days after his initial meeting with Harry, was determined to find out more about his godsons life not to mention understand the political climate in magical Britain currently, so that in the future he had a better degree of chance to protect Harry.

He began by deciding to visit his grandfather, which was something that Sirius decided with some distain, simply put the man terrified him, he was the epitome of an old Black, powerful, regal and couldn't anymore unpredictable, Sirius seriously wasn't looking forward to the visit.

He organised to meet him at a Manor House in Hampshire, surprisingly he didn't recognise it from his childhood, he assumed that the Black household must still be doing well with regard to money, for the continued purchases of large stately homes.

The greeting was decidedly not friendly, a house elf took him to the drawing room of the house where he met a old and weathered man, that somewhat resembled Arcturus Black. It was at that point Sirius realised just how long sixteen years really was.

Before he was sent to Azkaban, the man in front of him would strike fear into Sirius from just his dominant statue. Something which could not be said for Arcturus now.

"Sit the fuck down boy!" Commanded Arcturus.

Yet while his grandfathers body was deteriorating, his seemingly authoritarian attitude certainly hadn't receded, which likely meant that the remaining minutes of his visit were likely to be uncomfortable at best.

"I hope you realise how much shame you have assigned to our family with your fuck up sixteen years ago!"

"But I didn't murder them" pleaded Sirius.

"What the fuck do you take me for boy, of course I know you didn't murder them, you spent way too much time attached to that damn Potter boys hip for you to suddenly betray him"

"So why em why em did you not get me out? you have the power do so, or at least demand a trial!" Shouted Sirius now upset from his grandfathers actions.

"Careful how you speak boy, respect is still very much a important practice in this family, as for your question, I believed you deserved everything you got, for being a tool and getting yourself into such a position"

"But I.."

"No my lad you buggered it up, I knew James Potter would be detrimental to your development as a wizard"

"James Potter was a great wizard!" Shouted an indignant Sirius.

"Again boy respect, James Potter was indeed a great wizard yet he could still be detrimental to your growth as a good wizard could he not?"

"Erm what?" Muttered Sirius unsure where his grandfather was going with this conversation.

"You're a Black Sirius, while you tried to distance yourself from it during your school days, you're at the end of the day a Black. And all Blacks have great potential something which even you surprisingly have, your animagus ability is proof of that"

"H.h how do you know about that?"

"I just do, that is actually something beneficial that came out of your friendship with James Potter."

"I still don't understand"

"Of course you don't, James Potter helped you move away from the Black family, which while I understand did not follow your ideals, it could still very much help you achieve a higher level of skill and usefulness to your ultimate cause."

"I wouldn't be able to follow my beliefs if I had stayed in this god forsaken family"

"Again wrong, tell me Sirius who do you think is the most important member of the Order currently?"

"Well Dumbledore of course"

"The old bat has sat in that bloody school for the last sixteen years he is merely a delegator boy, he no longer has the strength like me to do anything other than walk to the toilet with regular occurrence I must add. Indeed the most useful member is Severus Snape"

"Snivellus"

"Sirius that man has contributed more to this war than you could ever achieve, especially if you continue to act so brazenly."

"Grandfather, I've been in a cell for the last sixteen years and while I may not of helped in the war effort, I certainly won't take your piss poor attempts to undermine my ability to heart. I don't care about this ruddy war I'm here for Harry and that is it"

"Finally some sign of life, I wondered if it still existed in you lad that's the first time this evening you have actually challenged me directly, but again your notions are misguided, how Sirius are you planning to protect Harry Potter from the evil out there without resources, without any knowledge of the last sixteen years and most of all without the Black family on your side"

"What are you getting at Grandfather?"

"The war is not just a series of battles from time to time nor is it simply a series of raids. No it is a war of attrition, there are fronts everywhere from the courts debating laws, businesses competing, and most of all the control of fear."

"So having my family on my side will help me with these things"

"Simply said Yes"

"Grandfather I don't want to sound rude but, there are no Blacks left apart from you and I, which means really just you since I'm still in Azkaban, how can the Black family be so helpful."

"So Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black don't exist do they not?"

"They're no longer Blacks."

"I'm afraid you're wrong, in fact I have allowed Draco to succeed me as head of the Black house if you're to reject my proposal"

"What are you proposing?"

"Simply assisting in overthrowing the Voldemort sympathisers, but rather than rejoining the Order, I suggest we begin to look to recruit followers of our own, those that you can trust but also bring benefits in helping achieve our aim"

"Why would I?"

"Well your in no position to rejoin the Order, plus from as far as I see it this is the best method in protecting Harry"

"What are you getting from this?"

"The end of that pathetic man that calls himself one of us, he condemns purebloods reputation not just in this country but further afield, but also with the increased followers comes with it increased power to my house. So as I see it we both profit from such an arrangement"

"Where should I start exactly" Asked Sirius, really he had no idea, James Potter was the brains behind most operations if that be a childish prank or a raid.

"So you're accepting my proposal?"

"Yes, I have no other choice at the moment"

"Well as I said earlier Sirius, spies are usually the most useful individuals in an organisation such as the order, I recommend recruiting a spy in each camp and work from there."

"Grandfather I'am happy to follow up on this arrangement but I would like to be near Harry, may I purchase a flat in Hogsmeade?"

"You have six million galleons to spend Sirius, I hope I do not have to molly coddle you over each purchase, if you think it will be beneficial at the very least for giving you some peace of mind then do as you wish."

"Good"

"Oh and Sirius if I so much as smell my money being used for strippers or anything of that ilk I will personally pull off your index fingers excruciatingly slowly do you understand?"

* * *

Harry had left Nott and Malfoy after their deep conversation regarding their fathers in the aim to make things right with Daphne. He searched the train for the last hour in attempt to find Daphne and apologise, yet he failed to locate her, the closest he got was bumping into the perky Astoria Greengrass, that only went about teasing Harry.

He finally caught up with her at the welcoming feast as always, they had to listen to Dumbledore rattle on about unity and not let fear take hold of you. Harry had to catch himself from rolling his eyes, the man to be frank was distant from the whole war. While Albus was old, and weaker than before, it was still incredibly obvious that he still could command great power if needed. With this situation, in mind it seemingly allowed Dumbledore to be immune from the war when he so desired, nobody in their right mind would challenge him. Harry found it all quite hypocritical when the man preached for an others to be proactive mission.

When the long speech ended the pupils dug into their food, no longer was the food served as an buffet where individuals picked from a wide selection at the table instead they all received an meal of their choosing on a separate plate.

The decision inevitably led to uproar among some of the school population, mainly those that thought with their stomach as opposed to their heads, Weasley, Goyle and Crabbe, the notable voices leading the opposition.

Of course they had failed to either realise or notice the loss of Alice Runcorn among their ranks during lessons. Harry was privy to information often hidden away by the ministry, he realised their were some advantages to being the chosen one after all, he had been informed by McGonagall, that Alice had been heavily poisoned, supposedly her liver had been slowly destroyed over a period of a month, killing the girl slowly.

The incident was relatively hushed up, the investigation into her death had deemed that a section of the chicken leg must have been poisoned while out on the dinner table. The switch to individual meals had taken placed as a direst result while the entrance to the kitchens had been sealed off indefinitely with only the elves able to breach the wards.

"So are you going to talk to me or are you just going to ignore me through the whole of tea" whispered Harry into Daphne's ear.

"Well that depends Harry have you realised what you did wrong" whispered Daphne back.

"Ok I'm sorry I hadn't paid particularly much attention to you while in the carriage but you should know I have a lot on my mind"

"You should be sharing that with me Harry, I want to know what's going on too, don't forget that I'am just as much apart of this war as you!"

"You're going to kill Voldy when he comes around eh?" Teased Harry unable to stop some sarcasm from slipping through.

"Well I will if you won't" Smirked Daphne, not flinching at his snide comment.

"Marry me?" Joked Harry.

"I don't think so Harry, you have too many issues I'm not sure you're worth the effort, I mean have you looked at yourself"

"Sorry to split up the lovers talk, but whispering in front of your peers is considered exceptionally rude, if you're talking about my handsome looks I will be more than happy to hear it out loud"

"In your dreams Nott"

"You're almost certainly in my dreams Greengrass, Nice dreams at that" winked Nott.

"You flatter me Nott, I always wonder why your crudeness never attracts more women"

"I honestly believe I'am on the same page as you Greengrass, it is a mystery."

"Did I miss anything on the train while I was gone?"

"No except for your sister's unbelievably witty humour"

"What did she do?"

"Oh just asked me about how my harem is in the south of France, and whether I prefer the brunettes or blondes, she also asked if I could reserve her a spot for when she finishes school"

Astoria was of course referring to an article posted by the prophet questioning where Harry goes each summer, of course Skeeter had the audacity to suggest an harem in France.

"So which one did you pick Harry?" Teased Daphne.

"Look out Harry, Greengrass is on the prowl."

"I said I favoured the red heads" replied Harry continuing the teasing conversation.

"Anything else of note? did you get to the bottom of our friend 'Draco's' talk with Granger" Harry just looked at Daphne for a brief moment conveying through his eyes that they would talk about it later without Nott in their presence.

"Hey! I've seen that look before, why can't you just say it in front of me!"

"What you don't know Nott can't hurt you or me" summed up Harry

"Meaning?"

"No offence Nott but you're a loud mouth, you struggle to keep things quiet, and since this revolves around a person we spend a large amount of time with, you would almost certainly spill, does that answer your question" smiled Daphne.

"It's not too important though is it?" Questioned Nott with an element of seriousness, because despite his larger than life character, Nott still resembled a worthy piece in the war against Voldemort.

"It's unlikely at the moment to result in any significant change in the war, don't worry mate"

"Ok good and Malfoy isn't in trouble right because while I often give him a hard time, I would miss our very own Ravenclaw"

"Are you concerned about him Nott? Because If you keep that up people might think your bent" addressed Daphne using Nott's words against him.

"Why are you around so much again, it used to be just Harry and I for the first few years" Harry instinctively kicked Nott under the table, the boy usually didn't think before talking, anybody of any sense would know that Daphne started talking to Harry's friends more after the death of Tracy.

"You're an arse Theodore Nott" muttered Daphne.

 **So Sirius has been given an objective to start a group himself, that will revolve around helping the Black household, while Malfoy is seemingly acting different to his friends. Please leave a review if you can, they're always helpful**


	3. Mistake or Respect

**Bit of a break since my last post but here is the next chapter, if you can please review any feedback is really helpful. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I neither own the Harry Potter universe nor the characters they all belong to JK Rowling

Sirius Black had moved into his flat in Hogsmeade, the location was not his first choice, he would of preferred a flat that had a central location, so that it was closer to the castle but also one where he could nosily watch the passer byes. Looking at a cold, damp and grey wall for sixteen years sure made the mundane tasks of every day life interesting.

Sirius knew he could not relax however, the flat was the first stepping stone in a long process, the next port of call was to start gaining contacts into the many factions that now dominated magical Britain, including the Order.

Sirius though lacked any ability to work a room from a political standpoint. His youth was made up of avoiding political diplomacy, to the point he viewed pureblood politics like the plague. While in part this was to spite his mother, it was also because he found the whole ordeal of compromising with others pointless. Now though he had no alternative there was no Regulus he could palm off the work to. Fuck he really wished it would be as easy as charming women at a bar, he certainly could do that.

Yet that's exactly where he started, deciding to play to his strengths he made his way over to the three broomsticks in the aim to at least get acquainted with someone of importance. The bar was just as he had remembered it, warm and friendly. What he didn't expect to see was a fuming McGonagall castrating madam Rosmerta.

"I hope I do not need to inform you again Rosmerta that this is now the third time a pupil has been found with alcohol on the school premises in the last month. The alcohol in question seems to have originally resided in your pub, now if you don't buck up your ideas, you give me no option but to report you, I hope I've made myself clear, now good day"

Sirius was smiling to himself, somethings never changed. The reprimand Rosmerta had just received also gave him an opportune moment to order a drink while Rosmerta was rattled, because despite his excellent disguise, Sirius was still wary in public of being recognised, and his experience in the the three broom sticks over the years had allowed him to identify Rosmerta as a reasonably quick witted barmaid who often looked passed the surface of an individual. He hurried over and immediately ordered a firewhiskey.

Of course there was no reason for panic, he'd been served quickly without any concern, he made his way to the back of the pub, where a raised table was laid out. It gave him the perfect opportunity to view the whole pub yet remain incognito so to speak.

An hour later and the plan was in ruins the only person of note that entered was Amelia Bones, whom was collecting a coat she had left behind from another evening. The rest of the clientele were drunkards and desk jockeys. While never usually needing an excuse to stay in a pub, Sirius was getting impatient.

It seemed nothing fucking happened anymore on a Friday night, the war seemed to have made boozing like most things shit, not caring to stay any longer, Sirius went for a lash. He certainly got an unpleasant sight when he entered, eyeing him from across the bathroom was a mad curly haired women with her wand raised.

While the years in Azkaban had certainly dampened some emotions, his wit seemed to have just about remained untouched from his stay, so in very much typical Sirius fashion he quickly quipped,

"Bella, I'm sure Druella taught you not to enter a male toilet, surely you know that it is unbecoming of a girl of your standing?"

"Be quiet you blood traitor!"

"Oh so I'm a traitor now that we are both out from behind bars, and I thought we had built some bridges between ourselves," mocked Sirius.

"They were never torn down Sirius Black! a Black bond is eternal, sadly that still appertains to our current predicament."

"I'm sorry Bella what is our current situation, one where you're mad?" Replied Sirius dryly.

"Mad? Mad! You're the man that fucking loves muggles!" Growing tired of the conversation Sirius frustratedly asked,

"Why are you here Bella?"

"I'm invoking your services, I will be calling upon you next Thursday evening, I expect you ready for me then."

"I don't recall needing to fulfil any obligation toward you my darling cousin, nor do you know my living accommodation," dismissed Sirius.

"Look you blabbering bastard, I got you through them years in that prison despite being registered as insane and got you out for good measure now be ready to go at 23 Hogs Ginnel at six." Sirius was initially taken aback, he was impressed his cousin had obtained the location of his flat. Yet he tried to keep a calm façade, which was easier said than done, when you had been a jump the gun Gryffindor all your life.

"You have done your due diligence, so what of it, you won't kill me now, not when I know that you're weighted very heavily toward Black family loyalty, you may take your leave Bella, I will not join you on some maniac scheme dreamt up by those brainless followers Voldemort has."

"You dare speak his name! After everything he has done for you!"

"I've been rotting in Azkaban for sixteen years, you can hardly say I have gained from your so called lord, no Bella I'm afraid I will not be joining you."

"Oh I think you will, cousin,"

"Meaning Bellatrix?"

"Well I'm sure Arcturus will have your pretty head on a pike by the end of the week if he sees you have missed out on an opportunity to readably gain intelligence from those on Voldemort's side."

"Er w..what?" Stuttered a surprised Sirius.

"Oh did you think you were special Sirius? You thought you were the only one included in our patriarchs plan?" Cackled an excitable Bellatrix.

"W.w.. why did he tell you? And if he did why does he need me you already have a foot in one camp already!"

"Of course he would tell me! The bastard wanted me to do it, the shit thought I would take his lunatic plan on, but I would never go against my lord!" Screeched an annoyed Bellatrix.

"So our grandfathers plan is doomed to fail before it has even started."

"Don't be naïve! It could gain traction initially, but ultimately when my lord returns it will crumble mightily."

"Wait so you're keeping Arcturus's plan hidden to your comrades?" Asked a confused Sirius.

"Sure," dismissed Bellatrix nonchalantly.

Sirius was about to follow up the response with a question asking why that was the case, but thought better of it, Merlin knew what was going through his crazy cousins mind, she had obviously contradicted herself with regard to never betraying Voldemort's cause yet seemed to fail at grasping that fact herself. Instead he moved on,

"What exactly will be occurring next Thursday?" Asked Sirius anxiously, after knowing from his Order days exactly what usually happened during these outings.

"That will become relevant on the day, now bugger off I need to take a shit!" deemed Bellatrix unceremoniously.

"In the mens room?" Replied Sirius instinctively baffled by Bellatrix less than caring attitude to where she was.

"I'll cruciate anybody that disturbs me including you now leave!"

Not needing a third dismissal, Sirius left the bathroom in haste, wanting to get away from the presences of his cousin pronto. He went straight for the exit not looking back, he pushed through the pub door roughly with one main thought at the forefront of his brain, away from the

jumble of other ideas, he needed a fucking great big lock on his door and some complex wards, he had no desire for Bella to enter as she pleased.

* * *

"So are you planning on castrating Malfoy slowly until he is a blubbering mess, and only too willing to open up about the Black heirdom or are you going to just wait it out patiently, until he makes a mistake and needs our help rectifying it?" Asked a dismissive Daphne, whom was curled up on an armchair in Slytherin common room while reading a segment of a sixth year Runes book.

"Because I regularly go around the castle castrating pupils don't I Daphne," quipped Harry.

"No I will let him stew, Malfoy while often acute and quiet, lacks any real clout to get anything done he will be looking for help soon enough, I will deal with him then, when he is in a position of weakness," continued Harry.

"Is that wise? while I think the boy is also inadequate of pulling off such a move under our noses, if he were to succeed it would leave the Malfoys in a great deal of power."

"To do what with Daphne? his father is a puppet to a none existing person currently, his mother is a snooty pureblood wife, whom may carry a tenacious temper but really only cares predominantly about the new fashion trend. Draco himself, well Malfoy is currently a part of the Order, dare I say it he has more business than I in it, the Black title falling into the hands of Malfoy is hardly a risk to myself. The only reason I have any interest in the current situation is not from fear of Malfoy but that I may miss out on such a position for myself."

"I didn't know you had a streak of vanity about you Harry, dare I say it reminds me of Nott."

"Talking of Nott his father is lacking any sort of subtlety these days, I found him torturing a Muggleborn in a back alley near Borkin and Burke's."

"The man is a pest, much like his son, clearly in different ways though I must add."

Harry couldn't hold back a smile, Daphne wasn't a big fan of really many people. Yet if she wanted to Harry had no doubt that she could become one of the most popular girls in the school. She was always near to top of the class, had an obvious ease with wit and was clearly the most attractive girl in the school, if you were into blondes that is.

"You still with us Potter, or are you in transfiguration land again?" Quipped Daphne whom had disturbed Harry previously in the day when he was focusing hard on an advanced transfiguration textbook in the library.

"Either that or he was in Fleur world, sure couldn't get enough of her last night could you Harry?" Laughed Nott whom had entered from across the room. The remark was met by a glare from Daphne whom did not appreciate Nott's comment, Harry oblivious to Daphne, baited Nott further,

"Oh you know what they say Nott, randiest witches in the whole of Europe the French, she was pretty tired last night by the end I have to admit," Smirked Harry.

"Will somebody inform me of what the fuck you two are talking about!" Asked an agitated Daphne, whom failed to hide her reaction behind her usual stoic mask.

"Tut tut tut Greengrass, you would think a heiress of a sacred twenty eight family would be able to speak without the use of profanities, but fear not, you don't need to worry Greengrass, it was only a floo call nothing untoward occurred," grinned Nott.

Daphne payed no heed to Nott's teasing manner, instead she addressed Harry directly, "What was of such importance that required a floo call from France last night?"

"It was not from France Daphne, nor was it late at night, in fact it occurred after dinner yesterday and it was from a place near here in Scotland actually. Fleur has been assigned a case on one Remus Lupin, our third year defence against the dark arts teacher. She was merely asking if I knew any information regarding him."

Harry watched Daphne to see her reaction, the blonde seemed perturbed from the information she had received, the name Lupin would mean very little to most of Hogwarts pupils including Theodore Nott, just another passing Defence against the dark arts teacher, yet the name struck accord with Daphne. The two often confided with another, Remus Lupin being a notable topic, which both had procrastinated over for many hours in the past. She knew like Harry of Remus Lupin's past and his links to Harry's past.

"Just Lupin?" Queried Daphne whom to Harry was clearly asking if he was okay, Harry curtly responded with a smile and a nod to reassure her.

Yet Daphne still seemed unsettled from Harry's recent admission, from powers of elimination Harry assumed it was Fleur's appearance that was agitating her, while the two had a lot in common and always acted civil to one another neither had looked to further their relationship as mere acquaintances, something which Harry always found peculiar.

"Daphne, that was all it was,…promise," smiled Harry gently, trying to instil some contentment back into her, something which Harry himself was puzzled about, unsure as to why he had a desire to reassure Daphne.

"Yeah Queeny I wouldn't worry last time I heard the eldest Weasley was shagging Delacour, I'm sure he has more to offer than our Harry here" winked Nott, the pureblood background in her, seemed to allow Daphne to block out Nott's insinuations and move on,

"What a lovely image to portray Nott, how do you come by this information anyway? You were holed up in that bleak manor of yours all summer, and you're hardly the social pariah to obtain information so quickly while at Hogwarts" asked Daphne.

"Hurtful Queeny,... but I have my methods now despite how enthralling the whole reading club looks, I'm going to find Flint he reckons he can obtain some firewhiskey,…tara."

Harry wasn't too bothered about Nott's departure, the boy more often than not was a hindrance whenever studying was involved. After his interruption the two Slytherins settled back down to reading. The steady trail of pupils making their way to bed from the common room went relatively unnoticed by the two of them. The dying embers of the fire that heated the long dark room, eventually notified the two of how late it had actually become. Harry looking up from the fire saw a focused Daphne, frowning thoroughly at a Runes book.

"Hey Daphne, I think it's time to make a move, it's getting pretty late," spoke Harry softly.

"I just need to finish this chapter Harry and then I will make a move," replied Daphne shivering at the same time.

"Come here then don't want to see you get cold," beckoned Harry over to the other side of the settee innocently. Daphne accepted the invitation readily curling up next to Harry nearer to the fire. The importance of the runes chapter seemed completely forgotten, with the change in seating position, as Daphne launched into a question,

"So did you tell Fleur about Lupin?"

"No I merely just proclaimed to know of him as a decent teacher that had a strange fascination with the moon," smiled Harry.

"Why are they looking for him in the first place," Asked Daphne innocently.

"It seems Dumbledore has hinted to those in the upper echelons of the Order that Remus Lupin maybe of use to our cause. It also came across from the Floo call that it seems he may of also singled him out as a possible threat, depending on his choice obviously to join the cause."

"You mean that they might kill him off?"

Harry just shrugged not looking to concerned for his ex teacher. Daphne not happy with his response continued, "I know you don't owe him anything Harry, but we should at least try and spare him."

"What good would that do Daphne? the man now has a target on his back from both sides, he is burdened by a disease, and he is unwilling to get involved, him being in debt to me, makes little to no difference to my standing."

"Like I always remind you Harry we are on no side, there is no greater good, just our morals and our own aims to follow."

"Well Daphne my aim is to stay well away from Lupin, and my morals say, let the man that turned his back on me when I was a child suffer."

"Harry,"

"No Daphne he could of taken me in when I was young, give me a resemblance of a home, or at least some fatherly figure but he hid away from all that."

"Ok, I wasn't insinuating any sort of union, I understand where you are coming from, I just thought I'd put it out there, having favours in our pocket would be always helpful."

"Well you have my answer," the two were enveloped in silence after that, most silence especially after a disagreement would often be uncomfortable or awkward, but it happened with enough regularity that neither were restless. Harry had too much to worry about anyway than worry about small arguments with Daphne. The war had sparked back to life somewhat in recent months, after being dogged by political and economic gestures for a large period.

Harry reckoned the mass breakout of Azkaban, was finally starting to have an effect. The murder of five Muggleborn families in the space of a week had set off a domino effect.

The escalation could be attributed to one man, a man that was not afraid of shifting his weight about that man being Lucius Malfoy. He was a somewhat of a political mastermind, he was very good at manipulating a situation to his favour. The legalisation passed for aurors to kill on sight without prior permission was enacted.

The actual law itself was not a problem in Harry's view, in fact it was moronic that trained aurors couldn't initiate lethal force without a permission slip already, they were in a fucking war for fucks sake. The media's narrative had cast a different sort of message to his though. It portrayed the bills passage in a negative light. Lucius no doubt had friends in the media likely as stake holders. The wireless and papers were awash with exaggerated headlines emphasising it as the ministry losing its grasp on the war. The general wizarding public already on tenterhooks, panicked, it seemed society recently had grind to a standstill, pushing the ministry and the order to take more risks with raids. Just in any case to present some good news to public.

Harry's thoughts were ended when he felt a ache in his back, adjusting slightly to get comfortable he noticed the dead weight that now rested on his chest, he realised that Daphne must of fallen asleep, not wanting to disturb her, he was stuck.

He realised that the position he and Daphne were in could look quite compromising, it was often frowned upon to show any sort of affection in public when in Slytherin, fortunately or unfortunately a brunette popped through the entrance to the common room, Harry saw that she immediately clocked the two on the opposite side of the room. "Oh well this is cosy, if I don't say myself" Smirked Astoria as she strode purposefully across the room toward Harry.

Not in the mood to appease Astoria's likely suggestive questions, Harry deflected, "I certainly hope that you were not anywhere that say resembled cosy, Tori."

"Oh no just talking with Nott, nothing as loving as this scene."

"Theodore Nott is either tucked up in bed or getting drunk with Flint, neither of which would be occurring outside these walls," remarked Harry again showing no signs of being fooled.

"I'm not Daphne Harry, you cannot ask or order me around."

"Daphne does what she wants, I'm not exactly her keeper."

"Fine while it's not really any of your business I will tell you, just so you can sleep at night. I wasn't getting cosy with anybody. I'm fact I was helping Malfoy learn a method of Calligraphy that is deemed to show upper most class"

"Okay I suppose I can let you off, by the way did you see Snape on your travels?"

"Hardly Harry I kept to the more hidden corridors, it is after curfew after all."

"And how exactly did you do that Tori?"

"Oh I forget to mention that you may want this back," responded Astoria while she emptied her pockets with a piece of parchment to which Harry instantly recognised as the marauders map.

"How do you know about this map?"

"Oh I don't know Harry, but I would say it was rather obvious," replied Tori showing no sort of remorse or guilt for taken one of Harry's prized possessions. Harry's brain quickly clicked into gear,

"Daphne"

"Got there in the end Harry."

"Was there any particular reason Daphne deemed it necessary to reveal my map to you" in response Astoria just shrugged. While Harry was a little bit bitter from the disloyalty, he decided he would get Daphne's part of the story later. Now he was going to use this little bit of information to his advantage.

Sitting up straight, He pushed Daphne's body up to, away from the leaner position it was originally in, he then began to shake her awake,

"Harry get lost" groaned Daphne

Harry continued shaking her

"Argh!…..What are you doing!" Clamoured Daphne who sat up straight, allowing Harry to detach completely away from her.

"Hey before you go moronic at me, I should show you this" to which point Harry raised the marauders map up to her eye level, Daphne's eyes went wide for a brief second.

"Now I'm sure you have an explanation for why Tori here knows of the map, but I will let you explain that tomorrow, because right now I need to find Snape" added Harry in a authoritative manner, while at the same time getting up from the settee.

"Firstly Harry James Potter, don't speak to me like that, and second there is a reason but clearly that can wait right?" Replied Daphne somewhat surly.

"Yeah…..right" murmured Harry slightly unsure of himself.

"Come on Tori, let's go to sleep" the two sisters walked off toward the stairs,

"So that was cute Daph? A bit unlike you though, I don't think I've seen you show so much affection in public before" gleamed Astoria with a hint of mirth in her eyes.

"Oh shut up Tori, I fell asleep, coincidentally on Harry, and unlike you some of us don't wear our hearts upon our sleeves."

"In other words you still aren't getting anywhere with the boy wonder yet," quipped Astoria.

"Says the girl who wrote him love letters when she was younger."

"Not the only one Daph, just somebody left theirs under her bed rather than actually sending them to him," Laughed Astoria.

"Oh piss off Tori," muttered Daphne while struggling to hide a smidgen of a blush, she wasn't aware anybody knew of those letters.

* * *

"Potter, I was not aware you were going to be gracing me with your presence this evening" sneered Snape from behind his desk.

"After fifteen years of growing up and around the Order the cold, callous nature of Snape had no effect of making Harry uneasy. "Sorry Professor, but I assumed that you would be doing something menial anyway."

"Your cheek Potter is getting worse."

"Good,"

"Why are you here Potter? don't you have some drinking game you could be playing, or maybe playing with a girl from my house, or do you not play well with others your age?"

"Did the loneliest, saddest man in the whole of Hogwarts just mock me?...anyway don't worry Snape, I play far better with my peers, than you did at my age."

"Unlike you Potter I was a man of academia, I was happy to stay away from the groups, I excelled there, you of course are just like any other Slytherin, privileged, hidden and safe."

"Don't be so delusional Snape, stop letting your hatred cloud your judgement, especially when I need you in my corner tomorrow at the meeting."

"Not that I would be in your corner anyway Potter, but I will not be attending, the Dark Lord has called for me tomorrow"

"The dark lord might as well be a head on a skew Snape, he has no bodily function nor brain power currently, so stop taking the fucking piss and just say Bellatrix has called for you, only you Snape would make sound somewhat romantic."

"I'am your teacher Potter, show me the respect I deserve."

"Respect is earned, not something given Snape."

"Learnt that from McGonagall have you?" sneered Snape.

"So what if I have?"

"Hmm,…anyway Potter, if I were to be present at the meeting tomorrow, what would be on the agenda? And to what would you be arguing for?"

"Not got any details eh?"

"Objectives of the Order are ultimately confidential Potter, Dumbledore did not see fit to include those away from the meeting, something to which you would not be aware of since the chosen one gains information freely whatever the circumstances."

"If the headmaster does not see fit to include you then why would I indulge in telling you the itinerary for tomorrow?"

"You really are an insufferable little shit now aren't you, but because you're McGonagall's little golden child I will help you."

"Meaning?"

"Despite what you say Potter I do command respect from many of my peers, which will likely be attending tomorrow, I can certainly guide them toward your corner, if I find your argument compelling."

"And these peers are?"

"That is no concern of yours, now are you going to tell me or are you going to get the fuck out my office?"

"Alright well the first order of business is actually regarding Hogwarts, the headmaster sees it fit to in times such as these remove the historical records of families in Hogwarts notably pureblood histories, which will only further distance the population in general."

"Potter are any of these topics important? Because I have no desire in wasting my time on matters that are merely school rules."

"Sorry Professor, as a teacher I only thought you would have some interest in how the school will be run, anyway my main concern is for raid that is taking place next Thursday. The raids location happens to on an abandoned manor in Cumbria, in my opinion the manor is being used essentially as a trap."

"Your opinion?" Muttered Severus with a raised eyebrow, "tell me Potter why would the Order base their decisions on a schoolboys opinion?"

"I've been around this damn organisation since I was five, I have picked up on enough conversations to allow me to form a decent opinion, now according to the Information I'am privy to, mainly through Nott and Malfoy, I have inferred that the manor is a mere distraction."

"I have heard nothing of this inside the death eater camp?"

"Well maybe you're aren't as close to the pulse as you think you are."

"I would be informed, if such a plan was taking place!" dismissed Snape in confidence.

"so if that is all, please leave I have business to take care of"

"Wonderful, just wonderful, well thank you for your time Professor I know how precious it is, good night" snarked Harry, who turned around and walked briskly out of Snape's office.


End file.
